Battle Royale: Nationals
by Sir Edward
Summary: The world came to the realization that the only way to stop wars that where getting out of hand was to send students to an isolated island and watch them kill each other. Japan started the crazy tradition, now they're taking a leaf out of Japan's book.
1. Chapter 1

Battle Royale: Nationals

The Program was about to start again, for the second time of the year.

It was up to the governments of a bunch of nations to choose their fighters.

The nations that where signed up where: Australia, Brazil, Canada, China, Egypt, England, France, Germany, Greece, India, Indonesia, Iran, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Mongolia, New Zealand, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Spain, Sudan, Ukraine, the United States, and Vietnam.

Each country was to choose two students from the ninth grade, a male and a female, and send them to a special disclosed location.

This was a way of settling scores without war, and the countries agreed that this was best, to lose only 41 people, verses the millions that could be lost during a real war.

The country that won, with the last person standing was given money for their loss, and the person who won was given a life time supply of air time miles, and enough money to buy a good therapist.

So, each country chose their fighters, and got ready for the most controversial, but most watched program on television (It even out viewed the Super Bowl in America.).

This is the list of people, alphabetical by the country that they came from, and divided into males and females (these names where chosen at random, generated from websites that had baby names. None of these characters are real that I know of).

Males

(Australia) (Aus.) Jacob Ivery

(Brazil) (Br) Santos Rodriguez

(Canada) (Can.) Matthew Aaron (twin brother of Emma)

(China) (Chn.) Shing Zhou

(Egypt) (Egp.) Sabola Abdel

(England) (End.) Parker Durham

(France) (Frn.) Renaud Pierpont

(Germany) (Grm.) Gunther Jaeger

(Greece) (Grc.) Cleon Diodorus

(India) (Ind.) Hemendra Ajit

(Indonesia) (Ina.) Kersen Rahardjo

(Iran) (Irn.) Adel Nachik

(Ireland) (Ire.) Shea Finnegan

(Italy) (Ita.) Umberto Lumbardi

(Japan) (Jap.) Yoshimitsu Niigata

(Mongolia) (Mon.) Orshih Borjigin

(New Zealand) (NZ) Benjamin Graham

(Russia) (Rus.) Rurik Ivanov

(Saudi Arabia) (SdA.) Ahmed al-Jaafari

(Spain) (Spn.) Neron Gonzalez

(Sudan) (Sud.) Mirza Natsios

(Ukraine) (Ukr.) Burian Kushnir (cousin of Lukina)

(The USA) (USA) Andrew Smith

(Vietnam) (Vie.) Tuyen Minh

Females

(Australia) Raelene Pascoe

(Brazil) Sofia Verdugo

(Canada) Emma Aaron (twin sister of Matthew)

(China) Mingmei Chen

(Egypt) Isis Amisi

(England) Janelle Godolphin

(France) Leala Trotter

(Germany) Luana Werden

(Greece) Pallas Eneas

(India) Yamuna Aravinda

(Indonesia) Lastri Saskia

(Iran) SharAreh Faramarz

(Ireland) Rhoswen Logan

(Italy) Vittoria Lucius

(Japan) Tanaka Ibaraki

(Mongolia) Hishigmaa Besud

(New Zealand) Sara Hislop

(Russia) Nikita Mihailov

(Saudi Arabia) Sadyatou Raja

(Spain) Ester Santana

(Sudan) Kamaria Mussomeli

(Ukraine) Lukina Kushnir (cousin of Burian)

(The USA) Jessica Williams

(Vietnam) Nhu Sinh

These are the students of the ninth grade that will be participating in The Program this year.

These where the instructions given to each of the government leaders:

"You are to choose two students of the ninth grade, one male and one female. You are to send them to the disclosed location for dispatching into the host country's chosen spot. Failure to do so means that you are disqualified, and an embargo will be placed upon you. If you do comply, then you are progressing the world toward a war free era. We hope that this message is clear, and that all countries that have signed up will participate.

And also, if you are the hosting nation, then you must choose a small island or isolated area to evacuate for the duration of The Program. Failure to do so shall result in instant retribution from all participating countries, and the utter destruction of all that stand against The Program. We will then commence The Program in the spot of our choice.

Sincerely,

Senator of Japan,

Wong Lu."

And so, all the students where sent to their disclosed locations, and shipped off to a small island off the coast of Africa, in the small cluster islands of Cape Verde. They where not informed of where they where going, nor what they where really meant to do. All of the students thought it was a foreign exchange program. They where chosen out of the students who signed up for the 'trip'.

**And so Begins THE PROGRAM!**

The students where all sitting on a plane that was taking them to the exchange program country, and all (except a few) where talking excitedly to their partners on the plane, getting to know each other on the ride over.

Some students didn't know English very well, and sat talking to those of their country.

Female (Can.) #2 Emma Aaron sat next to male (Can.) #2 Matthew Aaron, who happened to be her twin brother.

They where talking in very fast French to each other, and arguing over something, while a few of the other students (male #6 (Frn.) Renaud Pierpont, male (Jap.) #14 Yoshimitsu Niigata, and female (Frn.) #6 Leala Trotter) stared at them in confusion.

(In rapid French) "Give me back those peanuts you oaf! I'm so sick of you taking my stuff!" Emma shouted at her brother, waving a fist in his face.

(In French) "Forgive me sister, but who died and made you the arbiter of all peanuts?"

"You idiot! No one did! I just want the peanuts! They where in my seat pouch, and you stole them!"

"So? I wanted them too, so I took them. Do you have to shout so loudly?"

At this point Emma was furious, and she started to beat her twin about the head and neck with a can of soda, ordering him to surrender the peanuts.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll give them to you!" He spat in English, throwing the peanuts as hard as he could at his sister.

She leaned back, and the peanuts flew, hitting a large boy right in the head (Male (Grm.) #7 Gunther Jaeger).

Gunther grunted, turning about, eyes full of anger.

"Vhat vas dat for?" He said, in his accented English.

"Sorry..." Muttered Matthew.

"You did this?"

"Yes. Sorry... uhh..." Matthew said, because he did not know this large boys name.

"Vhy?" Gunther continued.

"Well... I was arguing over them with my sister..."

"Fine then! Take your nuts!" He threw them back to Emma, and turned away, closing his eyes once again.

(In French) "Not a very nice guy eh?" Emma said, as she opened the peanuts happily.

(In French) "Too true sis, too true." Aaron replied.

Mean while; Male (Ire.) #12 Shea Finnegan was talking to the boy across the row from him, Male (USA) #23 Andrew Smith.

"What is like in America?" Shea asked Andrew.

"Well, it's actually kinda boring." Andrew replied, as he stared down at the game boy he was playing.

"Really? I always heard it was a nice place to live."

"Nope... Not really." Andrew said.

"You are from America right?" Shea continued.

"Yeah... I'm from New Hampshire."

"Is that not in England?"

"Don't know. I hate geography."

"Okay..." Shea said, getting bored, and turning to the girl next to him.

She was nice looking, with the Irish's fair skin, and freckles.

She had long dark red hair that was tied in a ponytail, and she sat listening to music on her MP3 player.

"Hey? Are you from Ireland?" He asked in English.

She turned to Shea, and pulled out a single earphone.

"I'm sorry, where you talking to me?" Said Female (Ire.) #12 Rhoswen Logan.

"Yes I was... Do you hail from Ireland?"

"Yes... I'm from Blarney."

"Blarney? My grand dad's from Blarney." Shea said.

"Really?"

"Yes. He lives in the southern section, near Cork."

"I'm from the northern area, that points to Mallow." Rhoswen replied.

"I'm Shea, it's nice to see another Irish person on this flight." He said, putting out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Rhoswen Logan. Pleased to meet you."

They clasped hands, and shook.

"Do you know Gaelic?" She asked.

(In Gaelic) "Only a little. I grew up in England, but moved to Ireland with my parents when I was eight."

(In Gaelic) "Oh... You came from England?"

"I was not born there, I was born in Ireland, but moved out to London when I was a babe, and grew up there." Shea said in English.

"Oh, good! I thought you where one of those Protestants!" She said.

(In Gaelic) "Nope! I'm green all the way!" He said.

(In the back of the plane)

Male (Mon.) #15 Orshih Borjigin sat his eyes closed, hating the noise that was keeping him awake.

It was his second time on a plane, but he didn't seem to care, he ignored the beautiful cloud scenery that was passing by his window, and he even ignored the people who tried to talk to him.

He just sat in total silence, wishing that he'd not gone on the dumb trip anymore.

(Near the middle of the plane)

Female (USA) #23 Jessica Williams sat, staring out at the clouds that passed by.

"Wow! This' so beautiful!" She gasped at the brilliant light that bathed the clouds in a light orange color.

Soon the chatter was broken, and the intercom came to life.

"Please remain seated, we will be landing shortly, for a quick stopover in Accra." It spouted in various languages, before it died, leaving the young teens to talk again.

In about thirty minutes the plane landed, and ever one was told to remain seated, as the army of Accra needed to check the plane to make sure it was safe.

After an hour of waiting, something strange happened.

The plane slowly filled with gas, and soon all the students where unconscious.

The army men walked onto the plane with gas masks on, and started to do things to the students.

They put metal collars on them, and then they left the plane, and then the pilot returned, a gas mask on his face, and he began to fly the plane to its destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Shock of the Situation

The students where brought into a small building near the center of the small island, and where seated at desks, in no particular order, left to wake up.

Soon, Female (Grc.) Pallas Eneas woke, and rubbed her head.

(In Greek) "What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?"

Then she noticed something odd about everyone.

"_What are these collars?_" She thought to herself, and reached a hand up to her neck, and felt the cool metal against her fingertips.

Soon others started waking up, and noticing the collars as well.

After another six minutes, all the students where awake, and looking around confused.

Female (Can.) #2 Emma searched for her brother, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

She frowned.

"_Why are we here?_" She asked herself, and as if in answer to her thoughts, a tall, lanky man stepped into the room.

"You all must be wondering why you are here?" He said, as some of the students gave him blank stares, and other looked afraid, and a few (two in particular) seemed unfazed by the weird setting.

"Well, let me tell you simply..." He continued. "You are going to be on T.V. You will be watched by billions of people... Does this ring a bell?" He said, his voice like rancid butter.

No one said anything.

"I guess not... How about I say this... you will be participating in this year's biannual Program?"

Then a few recognized the name, and stared even more.

"You can't make us!" Matthew said, standing from his chair.

"So... You know of the Program?" The man said.

"Yes... It is the most degusting thing that humanity has ever created!"

"Hmm... But you don't understand its purpose I see." The man smiled at them all, and turned to the white board at the front of the classroom.

"Let me tell you exactly what it is that you will be participating in."

He picked up a marker, and wrote quickly, and each line that he wrote in English, he wrote at least five others in different languages.

Soon everyone was in an uproar.

What it said on the board was simply this: "Kill or be killed."

"Settle down children! Settle down!" He ordered in three languages, and every one sat except Male (Grc.) #8 Cleon Diodorus.

"What do you want..." the man looked down and started flipping through a folder.

He soon stopped, and looked up at Cleon.

(In Greek) "What do you want brat?" The man barked.

(In Greek) "Why're you doing this?"

"Because we want to end war, so this Program will sate people need for blood lust, and even the scores in warring countries."

"How do you know it will work?" Cleon asked in Greek.

"It just will. Now sit down!"

Cleon sat, anger lining his face.

"Cleon here brought up a valid point." The man said in English, looking around the room.

"The reason why you're here is to end war... We think that with this Program, we'll be able to end all war, by holding this biannual killing spree, to help settle warring nations. You will all be considered heroes in the end, though only one of you will live to see the light of another day." The man swept his arms wide, to include all the students, and smiled.

"You people are sick!" Matthew said in a harsh tone, glaring at the man.

"Heh... no. I am far from 'sick'... I am supporting a cause that is very great, as are you all... You should be happy that you're participating!"

"You sickos get off on watching a bunch of kids kill each other, and that's the only reason for this Program!"

"No, once again it is to end war, but what you say is an added benefit." The man smirked.

"Be quite everyone! The Program will start in forty minutes, so I'll explain the rules quickly, and then send you all on your marry ways." The man said, looking at Matthew who was standing again.

"No! I won't kill anyone! And I'm not letting anyone else die either!" He yelled, his fists flailing in anger.

The man calmly produced a large handgun from his pocket, and leveled it at Matthew.

"Sit down little boy, or I'll shoot you." The man said in an emotionless voice (from all the times that he had done it before, it was starting to get boring.).

Matthew sat quickly and shut his mouth.

"Now that every one is settled, I shall bring in the translators, to tell you all the rules."

He left, and returned a few moments later with four men, all dressed like him, and they all stood at the front of the classroom.

"The rules are simple. Kill or be killed. The other thing is this..." He said, walking back to the board, while the translators told the others what he had said.

On the board, he drew a deformed circle, and cut it into a grid of 81 squares, and labeled each square with a letter and a number.

"This is a poor map of the island that you are on. Right here..." He marked a square in the center of the grid work, "... (E5) Is where the school is located. This will become a danger zone as soon as twenty minutes have passed after the last person is released from the building. A danger zone is an off limit area, where if anyone sets foot in the area, the collars..." He walked up to the nearest female (#12 Rhoswen) and gently stroked her neck where the collar was.

She flinched away from him.

"...These little ditties will explode. They carry a signal receiver, and will detonate when you step into a danger zone. Danger zones are declared every two hours, as well as all the people who have died. The other thing is this... To insure that the Program is completed, there is a limit of 24 hours, and if no one is killed, then all of you will die. This limit is imposed until there is only one left alive. The collars, besides exploding, are also tracking devises, heart beat measurers, and have mini microphones in them. The final rule is this. When I call your name, you will rise, go to the rack, and take a bag. It contains water, food, a map and compass, and a single weapon. Each bag has a random killing devise, so choose wisely. You could be the lucky one to get the shotgun, or maybe the Uzi. But you also might get unlucky, and choose a weapon that really sucks. That is all... I shall start calling names, when I call you, grab a bag, and leave. Good luck, and have fun... I know I will!" He said with a smile that would make the dead want to die again.

He started calling names, and people got up, some glaring at the man as they went to the rack and grabbed a bag.

Two people (Males #7(Grm.) and 15(Mon.) Gunther Jaeger, and Orshih Borjigin respectively) looked like this was something normal, and when their names where called, they walked up to the front, took a bag, and left without even looking back.

Soon the last person (Male (Vie.) #24 Tuyen Minh) left the building, and the man smiled.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
